Cosplays to Cry About
by Siah Yasana
Summary: Cosplays of all kinds. Music/non music etc.Chapter 2: "Welcome to the White Paint Appartments! We can get you a black themed apartment...and outside there are a lot of good looking, um, MALES!"-"I'm Not Gay."-"Not Yet."-"Euphy, stop harassing Ulquiorra"XD
1. Drunken Sleepover

Naruto Cosplay Randomness

he he he he

Read and Review!!

Me like Snow

/watch?vNtILxBszyf8

And Akastuki with Plungers (and in Tobi's case Drano)

/watch?vJUJXtGfmKpQ

Tee hee! LETS BEGIN THIS STORY OF NOTHING NESS!! CHA!! DATTEBYO!

* * *

_**Naruto Cosplay Randomness**_

_**Good/Bad**_

Characters

TenTen

Sakura

Sasuke

Neji

_Zetsu-White _

**Zetsu- Black **

* * *

Action

Words

**Names**

* * *

Open—

T**enTen:** Ugh! All boys are complete and total as-

Enter Sakura 

**Sakura**: Tennie….the bet

**Tenten:** Oh yeah…No cursing

**Sakura**: Yeah

**Ten**: Well anyways. When boys get drunk on the same night as the sleepover at my house.WHICH THEY KNEW ABOUT! Things get bad.

**Saku**: And this is the Story of that night…

**Ten**: That explains to you idiots why we're in pajamas.

**Sakura**: Plus the last thing I remember was Shikamaru and Ino undressing each other with their eyes and Naruto trying to kiss

**Ten**: Or Make-out

**Sakura:** With Hinata

TenTen and Sakura Leave

* * *

**Zetsu** Enters

**Zetsu**: _Shhh_

**You'll be quiet if you know what's good for you**

I_'m Gunna Be a tree now_

* * *

(From Behind Curtin) **Neji:** Come on (hic) Tennie-chaaaaan come and has some fuuuu(hic)uun!

**Tenten** enters running and panting stops and looks off stage

**TenTen**: OOOhh Not with you!

Turns and runs (takes 5 steps and falls)

**TenTen**: Oh Thank god a tree

Goes and hides behind Zetsu

**Ten**: Where's Saku-chan when you need her

Sakura runs onstage

**Sakura**: Get away from me Sasuke! I need an escape plan

Runs and Hides with Tenten

**Ten:** Oh god there you are I thought Sasuke got you

**Sak**: I hope we don't get caught

Sasuke enters 

**Sasuke:** Come on babe, I know (hic) you want to be_ Sakura Uchiha._ What if I said I could make that happen? Hmmm?

Neji enters

**Neji**: They ran away again

**Sasuke:** HN…Hyuuga

**Neji**: HN Uchiha

**Sasu:** Hn

**Neji:** Hn

(They get into a HN fight where they say (or grunt) HN again and again)

**Sakura:** Hey! I've got an idea. Ok, while they're distracted …(whispers)

…………..

Zetsu's Pov now

**Zetsu**: _Why did I even agree to this_

**Because the Akastuki needed the money**

_That, but why me?_

**Because no one else wanted to and we weren't there at the time they decided**

_Che. Can we eat them afterwards?_

**No**

_Life is a bag of douche…I'll eat Tobi…yum_

…….

Normal Pov

**Ten:** Ok.. I got it

**Both Girls**: Henge!

They switch places (tenten looks like Sakura, sakura looks like Tenten)

**Sakura (Tenten):** ooh Neji! Leave the panda freak behind. She's worthless.

Sakura (Tenten) gets close to Neji

**TenTen (Sakura):** Sasuke-kuuun! Pinky's a freak! Why don't you hang out with me instead?

Both Men glare at each other

They fight and go off stage while Sakura and TenTen go back to the tree

**Both:** Henge!

**Sakura**: Come on we have to find Hinata

**TenTen:** OMFG! HINATA!! NO!! GET AWAY FROM NARUTO!!

Both Run off stage

(**From offstage) Tenten**: Wait a sec we for got something

Goes out and grabs Zetsu and drags him off stage

**Zetsu**: _Nooo! I'm being uprooted!_

**-Sigh- was to be expected**

The End

* * *

So what did you think?

Good Bad...Random?

Review you Idiots REveiw

Ps i like anonymous too


	2. Imagine My Snow White World

Umm, yeah, No updates in a really long time, but okay.... sure, just don't kill me....

* * *

Imagine My Snow White World

Ulquiorra (U)  
Senna (S)  
Euphima li Brittania (E)  
Death the Kid - Nadeshiko who is Nagehiko - L - Light (?)  
Tobi (T)

Open--

**ULQUIORRA:** What? Where am i? I'm sure Ichigo killed me!  
-_Senna Ente_r-  
How could I - (-notices Senna-) Shinigami...

**SENNA:** Hmm? Oh, well ain't this just great...a newbie... Hiya! I'm Senna! And you are...

**ULQUIORRA:**Dead.

**SENNA**: Well duh! And by judging by the looks of it, Ichigo did it.

**ULQUIORRA:** Glare... Where am I?

**SENNA:** Well, you're where you come when you've died or mysteriously disappeared before your time... Let's get you settled in...  
Yo Eu-phy!

**EUPHY**: I'm Comin! I Comin! **(Av. Q. Music)**

_-Enter Euphy-_

**EUPHY: **Omg a newbie! Er-herm! Ahhhh! (Opera, Soprano, Lah- stuff) (Has fake piraty bird and butterly on finger)

**SENNA: **Euphy, What are you doing?

**EUPHY:** Having a snow white moment (Melodicly)

_-Senna slaps Euphy-_

**EUPHY:** Well you didn't have to slap me... gees. Hi I'm Euphimia Li Brittania, but you can call be Euphy. Welcome to the White Paint Appartments! As you can see, we love the color white, but we accept all colors! So we can set you up in a... (looks at U)... black themed Appartment. There's also a pool nearby with lots of atractive...(looks again)...males! You and Sasuke seem so alike. -Gasp!- We could set you two up!

**ULQUIORRA:** I'm not Gay.

**EUPHY:** We'll put Sasuke in a tux.

**ULQUIORRA:** I'm not gay.

**EUPHY: **In a kilt.

**ULQUIORRA:**-...

**EUPHY:** A fluffy skirt!

**ULQUIORRA:** (Silence)

**EUPHY:** A dress!

**EUPHY:** Langeree!

**EUPHY:** Leather Speedo!

**EUPHY**: A BIRTHDAY SUIT!

**ULQUIORRA:** FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT GAY!!

**EUPHY:** Not yet...

**ULQUIORRA:** _- grabs sword-_

**SENNA: -**_shakes head with hand on Ulquy's sholder-_ Not worth it.

**ULQUIORRA**: Just tell me how to get out of here.

**EUPHY**: You can't!! Tee hee!

**SENNA**: I would have left if i could... sorry.

**?**: Where am I?

**EUPHY**: _-Gasp- _another newbie! (_Sucks in to start singing, but Ulquy has sword to throat)_

**SENNA**: Woah Woah Woah. It's one newbie at a time, how did you get here?

**?:** Through the door over there. _(Points)_

**S/U/E: **What?

**?:** Yeah. It's right... there?

**TOBI:**Tee hee!

**SENNA:** Who are you?

**TOBI:** My names Tobi! and you're Senna, ???, Euphy, and Ulquiorra.

**SENNA**: Nice name Uulqy/ Quiorra

**ULQUIORRA**: Glare

**EUPHY**: How did you know us?

**TOBI:** It's my imagination! Since Madara and I switch control a lot, I created this place in the back of our brain, since we only use 10% of our brainpower! mhm! mhm!

**SENNA:** What no this is the -

**TOBI: **If it wasn't my Imagination could I do this! _(-Points at Senna-)_

**SENNA: **My Arms are rising, why are my arms rising? Some one stop them. _(-Caramelldansen-)_ Okay! Okay we get it we get it! It's your imagination.

**TOBI:** Yay!

**EUPHY**: I couldn't even get her to do that on my own. Good Job Tobi!

**SENNA:** Glare

???: Don't Encourage him!

**TOBI:** Has Sasuke worn the skirt I bought him!? Aww, I wanted to see him! -Gasp-Tobi wants to do the Letter DAnce!!! CAn we can we? (_Begging Ulqy)_

**ULQUIORRA: **_Slow mo mouth opening _-n0- "Yes"...

_--Everyone looks at U in shock and then at tobi in terror.--_

**TOBI: **If only Sasuke would say that when i give him that little black dress...Here!! _-gives everyone Letter cards-_ READY!

_HA---- HA HA HA (for the state of the )_  
_[You] [L] [O][S][E]_

_BECAUSE OF THE_  
_[The} [G] [A][M][E]_

_-Euphy and Tobi get into it and hold up [ END] { THE}_ (yes in that order)

**SFX:** Beep beep beep

**TOBI:** Madara's paging me! OOH IT'S MY TURN!! (Looks up) Ya know, the sun looks like a balloon!  
Holds up hands) and here's t he string! (Runs off stage)

**???:** We're losing light and fast, if you don't want to live in darkness, I suggest we run after him.

_-Everyone but Ulquy Heads off stage-_

**SENNA**:Oi! Ulquiorra, come on!

**ULQUIORRA:** I live in darkness.

**SENNA:** Yeah, but you can't forever lets go. (Grabs his hand and leads him off)

**Euphy **_(__off stage)_: AWW!

**SENNA**: Euphimia li Britannia, don't go "aww" because we're holding hands! We are not a couple...come on you lazy emo!


End file.
